Randomness!
by Accalia Michaels
Summary: I came up with this reading Q
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: alright, I got bored and made a new story! Enjoy.**

Accalia: Hey ya'll! It's Lia here, and I have two. Yes, _two_, young men here to answer your questions!

Tristan: *blush* I am NOT young, Lia. And I'm boy number 1. *small smile*

Finny: *signature smile* I guess I'm boy number 2!

Lia: yupp, these are our two boys. My younger brother Tristan, wave for the crowd baby.

Tristan: *small wave* hello audience.

Lia: and the Phantomhive gardener! Say 'hi' to the crowd sweetie.

Finny: *happy wave* HI!

Lia: *mutter* so kawii. *clears throat* alrighty, I will bring more people in, but I need your reviews! 5 reviews brings in my "mommy" Camille, 10 reviews bring in Ciel, 15 reviews bring in Sebastian.

Tristan: *smile* Sebastian is _sexy_!

Finny: …Review! *puts hand over Tristan's mouth* please, before I go insane!

Lia: You heard the boy! Review!

**A/N: alright, there is a BLUE button down there that says Review This Chapter. Click on it and ask any of us questions. BRING IN YOUR FAVES BY REVIEWING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lia: alright ya'll! I'm back. One, cause I'm bored, two, I got a review!

Finny: YAY

Tristan: *bored tone* yahoo

Lia: lighten up Tristy, it's for you.

Finny: yeah. It is from Grell1FanGirl at Claude and she says:

Sebby. I want Sebby. Umm... Question... Hmm... Ah! Got one! Tristan is claiming he is not young. How old is he really? And I agree with him! Sebastian is Sexy! *Evil laugh*

Tristan: Well, I look 14 but in reality I am very old. Do you remember Lia?

Lia: 1,698 and you were born in 314 in what is called France.

Finyy: I am leaving, too many people think Mr. Sebastian is cute.

Tristan: correction, he is SEXY *stares off into space*

Lia: ok then, while my gay friend stares off into space, I'll be waiting for YOUR *points to audience* reviews! Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Lia: *looking at computer* two reviews! Tristan, you know what this means!

Tristan: *wakes up* yupp, another chapter and you waking me up. Where's finny?

Finny: here!

Lia: hehe. We actually have guests (I kidnaped them, but whatever) and they are Ciel and Sebastian!

Ciel: why am I here again?

Lia: cause, you're my friend

Tristan: *drooling over sebastian* what's the question?

Lia: OMG! My friend is back! From: Grell1FanGirl at Claude.

Thanks Tristan, Lia. I really appreciate it. And could someone PLEASE drive it into Finny's head that Sebby is SEXY! S.E.X.Y. Learn it Finny, learn it. It's okay Tristan, I don't think your all that old, Sebby is older than you are - No offense to Sebby - and it's okay being gay. :) Look at Grell for example. He's gay, and gender confused. Anyway, Finny please learn Sebastian is sexy. I don't care if I have to tie you to a pole and shove picture's of shirtless Sebby in your face. And you better not think your strength will help you this time *Evil laugh* I have someone that will willing help me with the convincing of Sebastian hotness. Hehehe.

(Sorry for the longness of my review.) Kayra

Tristan: damn right.

Finny: Mr. Sebastian is…unique?

Sebastian: *smirk*

Lia: ciel, stop facepalming. And finny, that is FUCKED up. Sebastian is S.E.X.Y

Ciel: I need to go to the bathroom.

Tristan: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Lia: hold the fuck on! There was no question in that.

Tristan: it was beautiful enough o not have a question. Now, review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *wipes tear away* thank you guys for reviewing!**

Tristan: I SPENT THE DAY WITH SEBBY!

Sebastian: yes, yes you did.

Lia: *pokes Ciel* hehe, he's sleeping. Tristan, go get…THE SHARPIES!

Finny: ….

Sebastian: I'm not even going to stop them. Anyway, we have questions.

Lia: *looks up* questions? Ask away!

Sebastian: from Grell1FanGirl at Claude:

Lol. Sorry for no question. Finny, I can, and will, have Cecela kidnap you and tie you to a pole. You have heard about Cecela, NO ONE can beat her, no one. You will learn. You have no choice. Thanks for kidnapping Sebby and Ciel Lia! Okay, question time. ... Um... Oh! Got it! For everyone (Except for Finny, he has no choice in the matter)

How many of you want shirtless Sebby pics? Finny, you get them anyway.

Tristan: I want to know where you got such pictures! I do though *smile*

Lia: I DO

Ciel: *waking up* what the fuck? Oh, I think I do. *runs off to bathroom*

Sebastian: I will burn them. Next question.

Lia: from Ice LunaWolf:

Hi guys!

Everyone, what is your biggest fear?

Ciel, I love you! You're so freaking adorable!

Sebastian, what would you do if Ciel was turned into a kitten and what would you do if Ciel was turned into a puppy?

Everyone: hi!

Lia: my biggest fear is being alone.

Ciel: fires. Thank you for the love.

Tristan: people judging me for my sexuality

Lia: *hugs Tristan* I know.

Sebastian: losing Ciel. I would cuddle Ciel to death if he were a kitten, and probably make sure he lived if he turned into a puppy.

Ciel: I get to ask the last question! From Dusk Maiden:

Hello everyone!

Ciel, do you have a plushie that you like to cuddle with to make you feel better?

Sebastian, what do you think is more cute, Ciel or kittens?

Lia: hey girl! Love the pen name, adorableness.

Tristan: IT'S CUTER! Sorry, I'm a grammar freak.

Ciel: hm..there is the Bitter Rabbit from Funtom. In reality, I cuddle with a stuffed wolf Lia gave me on her birthday. It smells like chocolate.

Sebastian: don't make me choose.

Lia: you still have Moon? I thought you would have burned her or something…*blush*

Tristan: since Finny isn't here, bye guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Lia: I'm back! Or rather, I just got rudely woken up. *glares at boys*

Ciel: don't look at me like that! Blame your idiot-ass brother.

Lia: what the fuck did you just-

Tristan: Lia, calm down. We really don't need you to have an episode. Remember last time?

Sebastian: what episode?

Lia: *small sigh and hands paper* read that, and you shall know.

Ciel: ok then, we have a question from our favorite person!

Tristan and Lia: KAYRA!

Sebastian: yes, she says:

Where do I get the shirtless Sebby pics? I draw them. My sister told they look real. Sebby pics for everyone! Sebastian, don't make me tie YOU to a pole with Finny! You may not burn the pics! The Finny thing isn't really working... He's a pain in the ass. Maybe if he saw real shirtless Sebby... Sorry for the fan girl moment. Okay question. Sebby, what would you do if you found out I was writing and planing on posting SebastianxGrell fan fic? Hm? :}

Kayra

Lia: coolness.

Tristan: Kayra, if you need me to tie a shirtless Sebastian to a pole, just let me know *wink*

Ciel: what if I don't want shirtless pictures of my butler?

Lia: give 'em to me

Sebastian: YOU WILL NOT TIE ME TO A POLE! SHIRTLESS OR NOT!

Camille: *walks in silently with chains*

Lia: you're just going to chain him up? Ok

Camille: Tristan, sit on him so he doesn't move.

Tristan: already ahead of you. *sits on Sebastian's lap*

Lia: *taking multiple pictures* smile Tristy!

Tristan: Camille, hurry up! Lia is getting girly on me!

Ciel: we have to go, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Lia: hey guys.

Tristan: *squeal* I got to spend the day with Sebby!

Sebastian: Don't let that creature near me.

Tristan: *starts crying*

Camille: *bitch-slaps Sebastian* Ass.

Ciel: what the fuck just happened?

Lia: Questions! From Dusk Maiden:

Hi again! Yes, tie Sebastian to a pole! And SHIRTLESS!

Sebastian, what do you think of Ciel when he was wearing the pink dress in episode 4? Confess, Sebby! I even bet you wanted to kill Viscount Druitt when he had his hands all over Ciel!

Ciel, I think Druitt is stalking you! He gave me a letter to give to you (hands letter to Ciel). He using me as his personal messager. Help.

Sebastian: it was….disgusting.

Ciel: Really!

Tristan: he already hurt me for trying. *small sob

Lia: it's ok. Next from Grell1FanGirl at Claude:

Oh Sebby, Sebby, Sebby. You have no idea of the powers I posses. *Evil laugh*

1. Get Cecela.

2. Have her reinforce the chains you are going to use.

3. Remove Sebastian's shirt.

4. Chain Sebby to pole.

It's that simple. BTW Sebby. If Cece can't break those chains, you don't have a hope in hell. :) PREPARE TO BE CHAINED TO A POLE SEBBY! Ciel, you get the pics anyway. How do you feel now Sebby, Ciel? And I will be posting that Grell x Sebby fic.

Kayra (Expect those pictures soon.)

Tristan: can you please make a story for Sebby and I?

Ciel: ….HELP ME!

Sebastian: shitake mushrooms.

Lia: I'm surprised nobody made any comments about Moon…

Tristan: we have to go, NOW

Ciel: BYE


End file.
